Harry potter and the order of phoneix
by hy
Summary: Harry goes through training (find out more in the story)


October 31 1982, many strange and great things happened that night but here is my version of it.  
  
Lily and James were sitting around the living room near the fire. James was playing with Harry while lily was reading a book.  
  
"I Wonder when we will be aloud to come out" Say's Lily "I know it has only been a week and a half, but I still miss freedom."  
  
"Same here, but the as soon as we hear that Voldermort has stopped looking for us we will be able to come out" say James.  
  
"And I doubt that Peter would betray us" says lily.  
  
"So he will never find us, only Sirius you and me no who the real keeper is" said James.  
  
" No you forgot one person. Me" said a cold high, pitched voice in black robes with his hood pulled up.  
  
Lily an James gasped "Who are you, and what do you want?" asked James.  
  
Slowly the figure pulled down the hood of his cloak to show the cold, sinister face of lord Voldermort.  
  
James and lily were speechless and before they could say anything Voldermort said "Yes your beloved friend did betray you for me, as soon as he became secret keeper he rain and told me but I waited until Halloween until I killed the Potter's" He ended with a cold laugh.  
  
" Lily run I'll take him its me he wants"  
  
"If she moves I will kill Harry" said Voldermort.  
  
Lily turned to face him "No you wouldn't. you couldn't kill Harry please take me instead. Kill me . take me instead"  
  
"I am growing tired of this .Avada Kadavra," He screamed pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
The next thing that happened suppressed everyone the curse rebounded of Harry and went start at Voldermort.  
  
When it hit him his body disintegrated and left a screaming black soul floating away. The screaming was worse than a banshee. After the Voldermort thing was gone all that could be heard was baby Harry crying with red Blood dripping down his face from a newly cut scar in the shape of a Lightning Bolt.  
  
James ran and got a towel for Harry and while he mopped up the blood lily called Remues, Sirius and Dumbledore. When they all arrived James explained everything to everyone.  
  
"I'm going to kill Peter, I can't Believe I called him my friend!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"Calm down Sirius If you do that you will be the one going to Azkaban" said Dumbledore.  
  
" And getting the Kiss if I have anything to do with it!" yelled Sirius.  
  
Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought of the dementor Kiss.  
  
It was decided that in the morning they would go and look for Peter.  
  
" Albus what should we do about Harry's scar should we leave it or heal it?" asked Remues.  
  
"No leave it magic scars can come in handy when your older" said Dumbledore.  
  
14 Years Later  
  
Harry sat at his desk in his room; he just finished all his homework for the Holidays and thought about celebrating with a bit of Quiditich.  
  
He took out his Firebolt and went to the Quiditich pitch and after a few laps around the pitch Harry let out the snitch.  
  
Harry practiced a lot of moves like Wronski Feint and fly upside down the whole time while catching the snitch. This move was more of distraction to the other seeker and was very hard. He now had both of these perfect.  
  
'If only I had a or Firebolt 2 I could do all these a lot easier' Harry thought.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Harry and his parents were walking down Diagon Alley. This was the first time in a long time James was able to go out anywhere with his family. His job he was being needed a lot more then he usually does.  
  
But luckily he was getting paid twice as much for over time.  
  
When they past Quality Quiditich supply's they walked in. When they walked in the first thing that they saw was the shopkeeper putting a VERY good broom on a stand near the window. When Harry and James came to inspect it they were extremely shocked. On the stand was a Firebolt 2!!!  
  
The tag near the broom said.  
  
Firebolt2  
  
The fastest broom every made, Top speed 250km/h, That makes it twice as fast as the firebolt, Each twig has been put in aerodynamic perfection, This gives it incredible balance, And pin point position, And each twig has been put under The strongest of unbreakable charms, The broom it self has been put Under a unbreakable charm, The handle is made of the finest ash and Finish with a diamond hard polish, The broom also has been put under a Water propelling charm so you can play in all Weathers.  
  
Price at request  
  
Harry and James were in a state of oar; they only stopped when someone said something to them.  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you looking at"  
  
It was Ron, when he saw the Broom his reaction was the same as Harry and James's.  
  
But Harry couldn't see his father. He looked around then spotted him at the counter asking the shopkeeper something he couldn't hear.  
  
Suddenly there was a twinkle of the door opening and a very Beautiful girl came into the room with long Dark red hair, Brown eyes, and freckles along her nose.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten. Ron turned around to so Harry Ogling at not the broom but his sister. Ron smirked.  
  
"Hey Harry, What are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"You, I mean this new broom" he said Blushing.  
  
She walked over and saw it and her jaw dropped.  
  
The four of them looked at the broom for another hour until lily and Mrs. Weasley dragged them away.  
  
End flash back.  
  
Harry blushed at the thought of Ginny again. That was the first time he realized his feelings towards Ginny.  
  
His dad just aparated into the room, and saw Harry Blushing ang grinned.  
  
"why are you so red Harry?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not red were did you get that idea from?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Were you thinking of a certain Red haired, Brown eyed, Freckled nosed Ginny Weasley?" he asked grinning.  
  
Harry was blushing so much he thought he might pass out.  
  
"No were did you get that idea from?"  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her in Quality Quiditich supplies"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ok, play dumb I won't tell anyone" he said.  
  
"Well I'm going to have a shower now" Harry said.  
  
When he got to the fourth floor he walked into his ensuite he walked into the shower.  
  
Godorics Hollow had Four floors the Bottom was the Kitchen, Dining room, and a ball room and the house elf room. Second floor had the living room, games room, study, Ball Room. The third had Guest Bedrooms (6 of them) and the fourth floor had a Master Bedroom, Harry's old Baby bedroom and Harry's new bedroom.  
  
In Harry's bedroom he had dark Blue walls with posters of the chudley cannon's and the English team. Most of the one's of the English team when his Father had played in it before he quit, after he quit he joined the Ministry and became had of department for Magical games and sports. Harry had a Double King size four-poster. He also had a desk near the window and a bookshelf. He had a walk in robe and also an ensuite.  
  
When Harry got out the shower he found his mom and asked her.  
  
"Mom can I invite Ron and Hermione over for a few days on the day of my Birthday?" he asked.  
  
"Of course" she said.  
  
"Well can use Godoric to post to Hermione?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
When Harry finished writing to Ron and Hermione he walked into the living room to see his mum yelling at his dad about something.  
  
"You said NO to Minister Of MAGIC!!!" screamed lily.  
  
"Yes I like my job and the Weasleys are poor so I said no"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
His mum shoved a newsletter article under his nose. It said. Harry's mum shoved a newspaper clipping under his nose; at the top there was a picture of a waving smiling Arthur Weasley. Harry took it and read. Dark Mark over Minister  
  
The dark Mark was found today floating over the minister's house. Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge was found dead, as was his wife and two kids. On each of there backs was written. 'The Dark lord has risen, Enemies beware.' Also pinned to his skin was a letter that said. 'The Dark Lord has risen this stronger and more terrible then before this is a warning if you do not follow the orders of Lord Voldermort than you will die and so will your family. This clearly states that the dark lord has risen and the reason to how this has happened is still not confirmed. On a happier not there has already been one Death Eater caught and that was lucius Malfoy. He was caught today torturing Muggles with the Cruiteruis Curse, He was sent to Azkaban with a lifetime sentence. The Voting for new Minister was going to go to James Potter, Aurthur Weasley or Lucius Malfoy. But seeing that Lucius was sent to Azkaban and that James Potter said no because he already liked his Job. So therefore Aurthur Weasley is the New Minister of magic.  
  
Harry was once again left with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"That's Great, now Ron doesn't have to complain anymore about being poor" Harry said excitedly.  
  
*  
  
The next Day Harry got up early to go running. He started doing this to keep fit because his mother had said that there was going to be another subject at Hogwarts this year. So for the last three weeks Harry woke up did warm up exercises (sit up's, Chin ups, a short jog and stretches) than went on a run at first he was exhausted after 2 laps of the Quiditich pitch but now he went for about 4 laps and then warm down and a shower.  
  
Harry was exited tomorrow was his birthday and he was having a big party. He was inviting The Weasleys, Hermione, The Black's, The Lupins, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Paverate, Lavender and Hagrid. They were to come at midday. But Hermione was coming at 11:45 and Ron was coming at 11:30 because he said there was something he needed to talk about. So at 11:30 when Ron showed up he quickly pulled Harry into an empty Room.  
  
"Guess What!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"What"  
  
"Hermione Broke up with Krum!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah I know but apparently When she went over there when she got there she caught Him and A person from the Quiditich team Snogging and then she Dumped him and then ran grabbed some flu powder and flued to my house. That's who I know." Said Ron with a big grin.  
  
Harry finally plucked up the courage to do something that has been bugging him since before the Yule Ball last year.  
  
"Ron do you have a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Um No?" he lied.  
  
"Don't lie, I can see by the way that you look at her" Harry stated.  
  
"Ok I do" Ron said "So you like Ginny don't you"  
  
"Umm. my parents must be wondering were we are so lets go" Harry said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I saw the way you looked at her, you like her admit it"  
  
"OK!! I do like her"  
  
"What's the problem in that I'm not going to tell anyone so it's between us"  
  
Little did they know that James Was standing at the door way listening to everything they said under The Invisibility cloak with a huge grin on his face  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harry's party was great and before you new it was time to cut the cake. Harry's cake was in the shape of a Quiditich Pitch and there was little players flaying around the pitch scoring goals and catching snitches.  
  
For presents from Sirius, his wife Jessica and there baby boy Rhys Harry got a Book on legal Dark magic ("Fight fire with fire" Sirius said) From the Lupins (Remeus and his wife Rowena and Son Jacob) He got a book on Anamigus, From Ron and Hermione he got a set of Quiditich Balls, and from Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Paverate he got a new Broom servicing Kit from the Weasleys he got a bag of Berti bott's every flavored beans and a knitted jumper with a pitcher of snitch on the front and from Hagrid a big box of chocolate frogs.  
  
Then finally it was time for His parents present. They handed over a long thin package when Harry opened he nearly fainted. Before him was a Fire Bolt 2!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone gasped at the new broom except Rhys and Jacob who were oblivious to what was happening.  
  
"Who did you afford it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well seeing as I was a forma England player and head of magical games and sports I got a Discount of 75%." He said.  
  
"We couldn't of afforded it other wise" said lily.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry. All to soon everyone was leaving and when there was only Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry and his Parents.  
  
When Ron was talking to Hermione and His Parents were cleaning every thing Ginny came up to Harry and said.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to give you this before" she said.  
  
She gave him a small box. Harry opened it and inside was a Necklace made of pure Gold; there was a lightning bolt in the middle of it.  
  
"Here let me put it on you" she said.  
  
She picked it up and put it around his neck.  
  
"Its beautiful" said Harry looking at it.  
  
He then looked up at her and said. "But it's no were no as Beautiful as you."  
  
Ginny eyes went wide and before she could say anything Harry pressed his lips against hers. At first Ginny was shocked and didn't no what to do so she just stared at him, but then she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and was kissing him back.  
  
Harry was in heaven he never thought that he would pluck up the courage to do this but he just thought it was the best time. Nothing could ruin this moment nothing except.  
  
"My, Harry you must of gotten that gift from your father."  
  
It was Sirius, Harry and Ginny blushed and Ginny quickly said "Oh look at the time my parents would be worried about me."  
  
She took some floo powder and through it in the fire place. With one last look at Harry she left saying 'the Burrow.'  
  
"why didn't you tell me that you had a girl friend Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well I didn't, I just kissed her then it was our first" he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were already a couple and that was a good by kiss" said Sirius.  
  
"No that was our first"  
  
Sirius felt bad but thought of a really great Idea.  
  
"So Harry do you want to find out what Anamigus your going to become?"  
  
"No do you think you could help me with the potion that tells me what Anamigus I'm going to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course but with you being such a strong Wizard you might even be able to change into two different Anamigus" said Sirius.  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
With that Harry ran and got his book and found Sirius near a cauldron.  
  
I took about an hour to make the Potion but once it was done Harry pulled the cup to his mouth and drank it.  
  
  
  
Harry went out side with the steaming Cup and when he drank it he straightaway saw what he was supposed to. Except there was something wrong.  
  
"Is it just me or am I seeing triple?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I agree," said Harry.  
  
Soon there was Ron, Hermione, Harry's parents, Sirius's family and the lupins out side all watching Harry's projections with awe. The first one turned into a Cheetah the next turned into a Dolphin.  
  
They were all watching the third. He suddenly ran forward and turned into a Dragon. What was even more amazing was that it was a Hungarian Horntail.  
  
All eyes turned to Harry and he look so amazed that he didn't even realize he just looked at the place that the Dragon was.  
  
"That was rather amazing Mr Potter." Said a voice behind them.  
  
It was Dumbledore. "I just came to say Happy Birthday, and also that I came Across a Phoenix and with the Dark lord in power I thought that you might need one."  
  
He took a cage from behind his back and handed in to Harry. Inside was a Beautiful Phoenix.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said.  
  
"And since you are able to become an Anamigus you should probably get started in learning to become you certain Anamagi forms" He said "And I doubt that you would have any trouble with your father and Sirius on hand."  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
"Anyway I must go, see you at Hogwarts"  
  
"I almost forgot, here" Dumbledore handed Harry Ron and Hermione there Hogwarts letter and also handed Ginny's to Ron for him to give her.  
  
"See you at Hogwarts" and disappeared with a small 'pop.'  
  
Suddenly Harry had people around him congratulating him on his Anamagi forms.  
  
When they all calmed down Hermione and Ron came up to him and said "I there any more of that potion, could we have some?"  
  
"Sure" Harry said.  
  
When Ron and Hermione came back they drank their potion and a projection came up for both of them. Ron's turned into a Griffin and Hermione Turned into a leopard. Harry congratulated them and they went in side again.  
  
Harry Challenged Ron in a game of Chess up in his Room. In the end Ron won.  
  
"So Harry congratulations on getting a girlfriend," said Hermione.  
  
Harry Choked on the Butter Beer he was drinking "what are you talking about he said while looking suspiciously at Ron.  
  
"Don't Play Dumb I saw you Kissing Ginny, so don't lie" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok you win, oh that reminds me Ron, since that I have a Firebolt 2 do you want my Fire bolt?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And also since Wood is gone this year, we need a new keeper and I think you're the best person for the Job."  
  
"Yeah well I would like to play Chaser but seeing it is this or nothing I will go with Keeper"  
  
Harry had an Idea "Ron how good would your sister be at Keeper?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, she great but just a bit worse than me" Ron said.  
  
"Well as you know the three chaser's are leaving next year so Ginny could go reserve Keeper this year and than next year you go Chaser and Ginny goes Keeper."  
  
"That's a great Idea"  
  
When Harry and Ron told Harry's farther their plan he thought it was great and agreed to help train Ron while he was here.  
  
When they got to the Quiditich pitch Harry For the First time kicked of from the Ground on his Firebolt 2 and the felling was better than he dreamed he could change direction at the slightest movement and as with the Firebolt it acted on more thought than tought. But this was even easier to control than the Firebolt. Harry tried going as fast as he could on it. He was going so fast but could so easily. He tried his best moves he could do the best Wronski Feint and when his dad let out the snitch Harry tried flying upside down while he chased the snitch.  
  
It was so easy and when the snitch took a turn up (down to him) he pulled down his broom and flew up after it. 20, 40,50,60,70 feet, he finally stopped at 80 feet the snitch flew straight to the ground.  
  
Harry followed. he was 10 feet he missed 5 feet he grabbed for it missed grabbed again, he caught it and quickly pulled up an inch from the ground (all he could hear was the wind and Hermione and his mother's screaming) and flew about 30 feet in the air floating around the pitch with a huge grin on his face.  
  
James and Ron flew over to him looking shocked.  
  
"Harry when did you get that good? I mean that if you tried that about a year ago you would have probably killed your self." Said James.  
  
"Yeah a year ago, that's a whole year of training I've had, AND I have the Best Broom ever made." Harry stated.  
  
"Harry have you thought about what you want to do when you finished Hogwarts? Because I bet that Lynch the current Seeker for England couldn't do what you just did and not even scratch himself." Said James.  
  
"Funny you should ask that because I was going to take over the leaky cauldron. You know Tom Getting a bit old in age" Harry Joked but trying to sound as believe able as he could. His Father Bought it.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT!!!!!! GOING TO WORK IN THE LEAKY CAULDRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James.  
  
Harry laughed so hard now. "You should have seen your face, you actually believed me, Think about it me be able to make James Potter the Great Pranker. Ex-Marauders believe something so dumb as me working at the leaky cauldron!!!!HAHAHA!!!!." Harry was laughing out right now.  
  
James and Ron started laughing to and after about 15 minutes they stopped.  
  
"Yes dad I was thinking about playing for England, but I didn't know if I would be good enough, and I was thinking about working in the Magical games and sports office after that."  
  
James looked pleased at this. "And you wouldn't even have to do it by your self, I mean I've seen Ron playing chaser and he is Awesome!!"  
  
Ron's Ears turned very red at the complement by James Potter the best chaser for about 2 centuries.  
  
When Harry, Ron and James landed. Harry was nearly choking by the huges he was getting.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU NEARLY BROKE YOUR NECK!!" Screamed lily.  
  
"But mum I'm fine, look I don't even have a scratch on me" Harry said.  
  
Lily quickly checked over his body for scratches with her wand. After apologising for over reacting they all walked back to the house to have dinner.  
  
"So Ron how do like are father being Minister of Magic?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's great when we get a bit more money were going to be having a big Renovation"  
  
"That's great so do you know what you're doing yet to the house or are your parents still deciding" asked Lily.  
  
"Well all I know is were basically Building another house because it would take such a much longer time and more money for just extra's on the house" said Ron "Well our new house is going to be four and a half floor's. what I mean by that is four floor's except that for my parents room were going to have an extra floor. I know it sounds big but I researched about other Ministers and compared to them our house is small still."  
  
"Wow Ron, you did research when you weren't meant to my work for the last 5 years has finally paid of" she said.  
  
Ron blushed at this. "We;; you would be surprised to know that I have been doing a lot of study because there are O.w.l's this year and I'm going to try and get more O.w.ls than Percy did and you know how he got 12. that's going to be nearly impossible"  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you with your O.w.l's Ron" Hermione said looking at Ron lovingly.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who winked at him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
After dinner Harry went into the living Room with his two friends to read their letter's from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had become prefect and so did Ron, and of course Hermione did. Harry's father was walking past the living room when Harry called out.  
  
"dad, guess what, Ron, Hermione and I are all Prefects"  
  
"That's great, listen I've been wanting to talk to you there with out Lily around. How would you three like to become Marauders?"  
  
Hermione gasped "But that would be breaking rules I mean, were Prefect's we have to set an example"  
  
"I was Head Boy and I still did them, and everyone needs to have laugh's now that Voldemort's back, please" James whispered.  
  
"Sure I'm in" said Harry and Ron the exact same time.  
  
"Hermione?" they all said.  
  
"Um. Umm. Oh what the heak, you didn't get caught though did you?"  
  
"Of course you should see our detention folder all the Marauders had a shelf of detentions each, and anyway what's the fun If you don't get caught?"  
  
"Please Hermione we couldn't do it with out you, think about it you need 4 Marauders not 2 and we will get one more" Ron said.  
  
Hermione melted under the puppy dog look "Ok I'll do it."  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking about how to do good pranks and not get caught. They also talked about there first prank on the first day of school.  
  
Harry went to be around 12:00. As soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Diagon Alley the next day. The whole day was perfect until around three O'clock they heard a very familiar voice behind them.  
  
"So Weasel has finally got some money to pay for some first hand Robes"  
  
It was Malfoy. But this time he didn't have Crabbe or Goyle " Well at least he has some money unlike you, so get lost you ferrite," yelled Harry.  
  
"You should watch your back potter or else, The Dark Lord is going to KILL you by the end of this year" He said smugly.  
  
"I can't see Crabbe or Goyle with you Malfoy, When did you brake up with them?" asked Ron.  
  
Malfoy grabbed his wand. "Cruc."  
  
Before he could finish Harry ran forward and hit him in the face as hard as he could.  
  
Malfoy went flying back and into the crowed. When he got up you could see a broken jaw he had blood running down his face and he spat out a few teeth Before he became unconscious.  
  
Harry started walking towards the leaky Cauldren. Ron and Hermione ran after him. "Harry what did you do that for?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry turned. "Didn't you hear the spell he was about to say? He was going to put the Cruciatus curse on Ron!" He said.  
  
"Thanks Harry, But one thing when did you get so strong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well my mum said that there was going to be a new subject in Hogwarts this year, she did not tell me who was the teacher was though. But she said I would need to be fit for it" Harry said.  
  
"I know what it is" said Hermione. "What?" asked Ron?  
  
"Well didn't you notice that when you got your books there was one extra there?" she asked.  
  
"No"  
  
" It's Duelling," she said. "Fourth years and above, and I have a pretty good idea who the teacher is"  
  
"Who"  
  
"You will just have to find out on the night"  
  
---------------------  
  
It was September first and Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to go.  
  
"By Mum, by Dad." Said Harry.  
  
His mum gave them all a hug.  
  
"Now do not go looking around for trouble I want to see you all in one piece at the end of the year" Said Harry Father.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay over Mrs Potter"  
  
"Just call me Lily, you make me fell old" Said Lily.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Well I better go see you later, have a good term" and James disappeared.  
  
"Bye, I better go as well" and she disapparated.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went up to the Prefect compartments. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione.  
  
Harry got out his book on legal Dark Magic and started to learn some spells.  
  
After half an hour Neville showed up.  
  
"Hey Neville how are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Terrible, my grandma was murdered" He said.  
  
"I 'am so sorry" said Harry he wanted to change the subject but Ron bet him to it.  
  
"Say Neville I have happened to notice that your nervice a lot, why is that?"  
  
"Well it is because I don't want to do anything wrong in lesson's and get in trouble, but that doesn't help when you have a teacher like Prof. Snape" He said.  
  
"Hey look at us were doing things wrong all the time and we have only had a few detentions" said Ron.  
  
"And also there's Malfoy, he is always picking on me" he said.  
  
"Well I have a great idea, why don't you hang around us then you can do all type of stuff like, have Harry as a body guard, become Illegal Anamigus until you have finished school, get really strong like Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Are you already an Anamigus?" he asked.  
  
"No but we are starting and we already know what animal we are going to be" Said Hermione.  
  
"What, how do you find out?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well there is a potion that you make and mine said I was able to became a Dragon, Cheetah and a Dolphin, Hermione can become a Leopard and Ron a Griffin." Said Harry.  
  
"You can Become Three Anamigus" said Ginny looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I try the Potion" said Neville. " sure" Harry went and got it and conjured two cups.  
  
"Here he said passing it to Ginny and Neville"  
  
Neville went first. His Projection looked different, he didn't look as chubby and he looked more confident. His Turned into a Lion. Ginny Took hers it turned into a Unicorn.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione went and congratulated them. "And another thing I forgot to tell you is that you is that if you hang around us you become a Marauder" said Ron.  
  
Neville looked confused but Ginny gasped. "Fred and George are always talking about though guy's, do you know how the original one's were" she asked.  
  
"Yes of course I do, Padfoot was Sirius Black, Moony was Remeus Lupin and Prongs was My Father James Potter." He said.  
  
"But there were four weren't there" she said.  
  
"The last is wormtail, goes by peter pittergrew, He was the one who betrayed my parent's and nearly got them killed," said Harry.  
  
After that they talked about their first prank. It had to be big but because Harry, Ron and Hermione already planned it they just rehearsed it.  
  
Suddenly there was a tap on the window Hedwig and Harry's pet Pheonix Feather's were out side trying to get in. Ginny opened the window.  
  
They flew in Hedwig gave Harry a note saying.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Just going to say good luck on the prank. Tell us what has happened.  
  
James, Sirius, Remeus.  
  
He gave Her and feather's some water to drink.  
  
The train slowed down and the 5 of them got off.  
  
Once they were inside the great hall, they sat down in time to see the first years come in.  
  
In the end there were 20 new people in each house a lot more then usual. Dumbledore stood up and made the usual speech. When He finished with the rules he said.  
  
"Seeing as we do not have another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I would like to make you feel welcome, Professor Sirius Black." Harry was so shocked but started applauding harder then anyone.  
  
"and seeing as how Voldermort has returned we have started a new class for 4th years and above. It's the duelling class. And your teacher please welcome Professor Lily Potter."  
  
Harry nearly fainted, but started clapping as well, some guy's even wolf whistled her. Harry glared at though people as hard as he could. When they caught his eye they shut up very quickly.  
  
"All I have to say is Tuck in." said Dumbledore.  
  
Food magically appeared and everyone started eating and talking. Harry and the rest of the Marauder's pointed there wands at Slytherin table and said a few Magic words then after a second or two all the Slytherin Guy's stood up and in time started singing 'It's Raining men' while wearing pink robes that said 'I love men' on it. The whole hall rang with laughter.  
  
The Marauder's said a few more word's and pointed it at professor Snape and soon his nose was growing to the size of about 10m. When it get to heavy his face dropped into his food.  
  
The whole hall even the teacher's were laughing as hard as they could. Sirius was on the floor laughing as hard as he could. Harry was having a hard time not to wet him self. But he was able to point his wand at Slytherin table again and Malfoy Turned into a Ferret, It gave a terrifying squeak and started hope out the Great hall. But as it Jumped of the table the spell wore of and Malfoy landed on the floor face first.  
  
The hall was laughing non-stop now and after a few minutes they died down only to see the words in bright green floughting over the Slytherin table.  
  
'The Marauder's are back, beware.' next to this was an 'M' with a Dragon, Dolphin, Cheetah, Leopard, Griffin, Unicorn and a Lion.  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry and winked, Dumbledore's eye's twinkled. But Harry's Mum Looked angry.  
  
"I see that the Marauder's are back but that doesn't mean that you can stay up all night. So prefect's take the first years to there dorm's" Harry took the first years Boy's to there dorm with Ron.  
  
He went back to the common room to say good night to Ginny, He gave a kiss "Good night, Great prank" he said he was just about leave when he saw Ron and Hermione kissing.  
  
Harry grinned, he walked back up stair's and grinned at Ron when he came in.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Harry.  
  
He was about to answer when Fred and George came in.  
  
"Did you see that? There's a new generation of Marauder's!" they said.  
  
"Do you know how it is Harry?" Fred asked grinning.  
  
"No" Harry Lied.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I saw something come out of your wand when the Marauders sign went up" said George.  
  
"Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Said Fred.  
  
"By the way nice prank" they said and left.  
  
Harry went to bed and had a Nightmare. 


End file.
